1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nasal and/or oral gas delivery masks, and more particularly to a quick connect/release mechanism for such gas delivery masks.
2. Description of Prior Art
Connectors used to connect a harness to a respirator or a mask are known. In one arrangement, each side of the mask is provided with a hook, clip or rivet to which a suitable head band is connected by means of a head band hook. The head band holds the mask on the face of the wearer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,885 issued to W. H. Lehmberg.
In a second arrangement, an annular spider having radially projecting lugs is mounted at the mask inlet opening. A head harness is provided to hold the mask firmly against the face. The head harness provides upper and lower straps extending above and below the ears. The straps have holes at the ends thereof for receiving the lugs presented by the annular spider. A plurality of the holes is provided on each strap to enable adjustment of the harness for different size heads. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,273 issued to V. R. Bennett.
In either of the above-described arrangements, the respirator or mask can be removed only by stretching the head band or strap to release the same from the clip or lug. The stretching of the head band or strap subjects the patient to added stress which should be avoided. Furthermore, the arrangements do not provide means for rapidly removing the respirator or mask.
Another buckle-type connector is known for connecting the ends of straps. The buckle includes a main body having an arm and a slot in which the strap may be inserted. The arm of the buckle further includes a scroll in the inverted cusp for securing the strap. See, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,862 issued F. Hirsch. The principle purpose of the Hirsch '862 invention is to permit the buckle to be readily attached and detached from a garment, strap or other wearing apparel.
Other examples of fasteners including a main body having an arm and a slot for receiving the ends of a strap will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,486 issued to P. Blatt and 3,529,329 issued to A. Burleson.